


Yuri Planet

by GayLolis



Category: Original Work
Genre: Actually legal loli, F/F, Fox Girl, Genderswap, Lactation, Loli, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 06:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17239502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayLolis/pseuds/GayLolis
Summary: The story of around 30 y/o male Yuri fan who became a loli fox girl in another world, doing lewd things with other girls and stuff.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work was a part of a story project titled 'The Empty Valley Cries Unheard' I wrote while back, but it can be treated as a separate story on its own. 
> 
> While the project itself has a lot of disturbing and weird stuff, this one's pretty fluffy.

Yuri Planet – Part 1  
  
It was one certain day. A point when I felt the loneliest ever.  
  
I returned from work and saw couples everywhere. There's even a pair of cute girls holding their hands and blushed as they faced each other. As I stared at them, they immediately gave me a creeped out look.  
  
It was a given, to them who were about high-school years, seeing an uncle like me would naturally bring out those feelings. Before they could call the police, I went on my merry way. Thanks for the treat.  
  
My steps became heavy as I entered my apartment.  
  
I was really lonely. My face wasn't exactly ugly per se. It might as well be quite handsome, but even as for now, I couldn't seem to get a girlfriend at all. My work was really busy and when I came home, I immediately played games, watch anime, read the manga and light novels—something like that.  
  
I had no motivation to pick up girls as so far I've concerned, no one was interesting enough for me.  
  
Maybe if I was a cute girl, it would feel good to date another cutie. Playing dress-ups together, eat sweets, drink tea and discuss chicken and egg.  
  
Wait, the last part seems a bit...  
  
In any case, my main source of predicament was a mental sickness.  
  
I love Yuri a lot. To the point, I'd like to imagine myself as a girl and romance other girls, a really fluffy and cute kind, sometimes stupid and childish. I'd like to imagine myself as a beautiful and elegant Onee-san kind with a voluptuous body or a flat loli that's such a cinnamon roll. Sometimes I even made them be a futanari, a girl with both genitalia attached just so I could imagine having a different kind of sleazy time with them inside my delusions.  
  
Me, as the Onee-san type, start with a sisterly bonding with my also voluptuous, twin-tailed Chuuni younger sister. How I use the Chuuni excuse like training to hold hands together, hug her tightly in bed, take baths together...end up doing pro-wrestling in her bed every night.  
  
It might creep you out big time, but I was really helpless. I could not even talk to a psychiatrist about this matter since it was so embarrassing.  
  
To top it off, my interest towards a 'normal' romance between men and woman already went poof.  
  
It went to the extent when I saw a romance anime, instead of thinking how fluff was the relationship between the female and male lead, I started to imagine the female leads romancing each other.  
  
It was especially wonderful if the girls hate one another; it was a recipe for even more burning love. They loved the same guy but it turns out, their hatred was a form of denial of their repressed desires towards the other party, even if they're both girls.  
  
Sorry about that, I was really helpless today and I felt like dying.  
  
Work was truly boring and I couldn't help but fill my head with perverted thoughts all the time just to keep this drudgery from killing me inside.  
  
As I closed the doors to my apartment and locked it, I immediately lost all energy and collapsed on the floor.  
  
It took me everything just to take a quick warm shower and finally slept in my bed. I felt damn tired and depressed; gaming could wait 'til next morning since it's day off anyway.  
  
For now, I just want to sleep early.  
  
...  
  
I didn't know if this was a pleasant dream, but when I regained consciousness, I found myself in a dark room and I could feel the loss of something beneath.  
  
The dream was very strange.  
  
There's only a pitch-black darkness. My chest felt rather liberated compared to my expectations. It didn't stuff my clothes at all. Judging from the fabric, it was a kimono or so.  
  
There's something twitching in the top of my head as if alive, plus there's also the soft, fluffy feeling on my butt like there's stack of pillows; the furry thing seems alive and I could move it at will.  
  
As I tried to get up, my head bumped into a hard object.  
  
"Awawawa!"  
  
My voice turned into a loli's.  
  
It was all soft, high-pitched and gave me a mushy feeling. That was enough to alleviate the bit of pain in my forehead which made me felt as if the world was spinning around.  
  
I notice I could push this 'ceiling' aside. Exerting a bit of strength to move it aside, my hands manage to shift this stony object, revealing the beautiful visage of night.  
  
In the sky, twin moons could be seen, one white and the other was of bloody crimson. Both were at its full moon phase. Countless stars filled the sky—it seemed to congregate around the two moons. The moon and stars painted the night in a plethora of colors, if I could see this loli's face right now, her eyes would be glittering you want to take her home.  
  
Speaking of which, where was I?  
  
As I lifted out the stone object covering the place I was sleeping—after getting myself preoccupied with the skies--I notice I stood in a peculiar garden with various kind of exotic grassy plants surrounding me. The place I slept in looked like a stone coffin. To my left and right was a stone platform with a majestic looking nine-tailed fox sitting atop it.  
  
Behind me was a huge boulder with some words I couldn't read at all. It glowed as the moonlight shone upon it. The entire back area was enclosed so I couldn't walk further.  
  
I stepped out of the coffin and put the stone lid back. Even as I was barefoot there seems to be a patch of fur covering the soles of my feet—it was even comfier to walk compared to wearing a sandal.  
  
The fur didn't seem to be visible as my feet looked exactly the same as a  human's.  
  
There was a road paved with stones, to my left and right were various trees which emitted strange light upon the moonlight's fall. The trees let out multi-colored balls of light and it all gathered at one particular area within the distance.  
  
The roads stretched for long until there was a tall and wide wooden archway. Standing atop it was a wooden fox statue. The arch had a signboard titled:  
  
'Sacred Shrine of Immortal Fox Deity'  
  
I unconsciously swallowed my saliva. As in 'Immortal Fox Deity' did that mean me? Did I somehow end up in the body of someone incredible when I was dreaming?  
  
I didn't walk much, I just stepped outta the coffin and my eyes could see the text from far away.  
  
I notice, nearby the coffin was a small pond. With no rivers around it seem connected to an underground stream. As the moon shone brightly upon it, I could clearly see the visage of the skies. At first, I was intoxicated for a moment because the night was so pretty, but my curiosity to see what I looked like took more priority.  
  
When I glanced at the reflection, I couldn't help but lost all my breath.  
  
There was an incredibly beautiful fox girl. She had a silver hair which shone with elegant luster, with a pair of animal ears on the top of her head. Her glimmering amber-colored eyes let out a magnificent glow, as staring at its reflection made me imagine sinking gently to the sea of gold.  
  
The loli fox wore a white-colored kimono with intricate floral patterns and its sash was of golden hue, with a carving of a nine-tailed fox in it.  
  
Yet, the fox girl's expression was....I couldn't put into words--she let out such perverted smile and I couldn't help but laugh. The fox girl on the pond's reflection also let out cutely giggles.  
  
As I calmed down, the fox girl's expression also returned mild and she gave out such a warm smile. I couldn't help but felt my cheeks burning. So cute...  
  
As the fox girl also heavily blush, it truly made my heart beat so fast...calm down, it's not like a loli fox wants to confess her love to me.  
  
It's just a reflection and this was inside a dream. I was sure when I woke up, I had to prepare for the same old boring work.  
  
I let out a sigh and the girl's expression also fell.  
  
...this, was far too realistic to be a mere lucid dream. Moreover, this loli fox's expression was just too fun to watch.  
  
Speaking of which, when I twirled my side, I saw bundles of nine fluffy tails. It's like my butt had lots of soft cushions attached. When I concentrated my mind a bit, the tails began moving on their own.  
  
Ahhnnn...those movements healed my heart.  
  
Before I woke up, I need to mofu mofu! I started by caressing the animal ears on the top of my head. I also had my own human ears but even with two pairs of hearing apparatus, I heard things like usual. Well, somehow I was also more perceptive but it's not by much.  
  
Touching the animal ears, I felt the comfy fur brushing against my hands and my ears also felt a bit of ticklish sensation, but it's great.  
  
Maybe being a fox girl was great since you could enjoy the mofu mofu on both sides.  
  
Next, I lay sprawled in front of the pond and extend my tails. It was a silver-grey colored fur and the size of each tail was quite big especially compared to my small stature. I reached my hand to caress it.  
  
"Ahhnnnnnnnn....."  
  
S-so good...  
  
The fur was really soft, I could slide my hand back and forth for a long time without getting bored. At the same time, rubbing my tail felt like I was fondling my sensitive parts or so. In addition, I also saw the treat of a loli fox moaning and making ecstatic expressions while going tail-fapping on the pond's reflection.  
  
Just as I was going into cloud nine, I felt the presence of someone from far away and immediately retracted my hands.  
  
...must stop the mofu mofu.  
  
"K...Kohaku-sama...."  
  
The figure came to view, with fast, blinking movements she appeared right in front of me.  
  
It was a young girl with black-hair reaching as far as her shoulders. Her appearance was also top notch with those massive racks which seem to desecrate the homely shrine maiden outfit in white-reds that she wore.  
  
The shrine maiden held lots of talisman paper in both hands. On her belt was a wooden bow, with a quiver loaded with engraved arrows on her back.  
  
"...ummm....is it me you're referring to?" I was still kinda lost it since I seem to drift in the state of orgasm after the mofu mofu.  
  
Hearing my reply, however, the shrine maiden immediately kneeled down.  
  
"P-pardon my insolence, my name is Mikoto. I am the caretaker of this Fox Deity Shrine...."  
  
"No need to be so polite."  
  
"..but, Kohaku-sama, you're the Fox God who had lived for more than a thousand years and blessed this nation since it's founding. After being secluded for so many years...this foolish me who should be more pious were so insolent to not receive you properly. I am ready to atone with my life."  
  
I began to panic as the shrine maiden began to take out a short sword and pointed it at her neck.  
  
Me? More than a thousand year old? In seclusion for many years? I couldn't care less about that—I don't want this girl to throw her life away for such silly reasons.  
  
"Oi...oi. Don't be rash. I don't even know who I am or why am I here. I just woke up in this place without any memories. I may not be your Fox God at all. For now, please put the dangerous thing down and let's talk slowly."  
  
"...but, you couldn't be anyone other than Kohaku-sama. That dreamy silver hair, blue eyes—that kimono and most importantly, your nine tails. Only a Fox Deity that had lived for a very long time could have nine tails."  
  
For a moment there, the girl seems to have a hint of lust when she looked towards me.  
  
She might be the same kind of pervert as me. Was she also a Yuri girl?  
  
Since I was revered by her, naturally I didn't want to ruin her fantasies.  
  
"Errrr.....but I talked like a modern person, right? When I use pronouns, I didn't even reflexively use 'waga' or 'onushi' or something like that?"  
  
"Well, that might be true but...Kohaku-sama. There's an explanation—while your body was in seclusion, your soul might have been inside the body of a modern human and you lost all your memories upon being reborn in their body. That's how your speech patterns began to drastically change upon your soul returning. As for now, you inherited all of their memories and forgot your original one."  
  
Did she mean, I wasn't a degenerate otaku in the first place but a fox girl?  
  
Though, I didn't tell everything right away since after all, I've just met her today.  
  
"More importantly, Kohaku-sama. Please lend us your powers!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"According to ******-sama's prophecy, the moment that the twin moons were in Full Moon phase, the Moon Beast Dragon would emerge from its slumber and wreak havoc. Only the Immortal Fox Deity, which is none other than Kohaku-sama, could defeat it. I originally wanted to go towards your shrine to awaken you but..."  
  
Who's *******, the High Priestess?  
  
"How am I supposed to defeat it? In the first place, until yesterday I've always been a normal human!"  
  
"I believe in you, Kohaku-sama. Please go and defeat the monster!"  
  
Just as she finished her words, a violent roar of a dragon burst forth from above!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 29: Yuri Planet – Part 2  
  
"Mai........waifuuuuuuu!" the roar's voice turned to a young girl's.  
  
There were a thousand of meters long Eastern Dragon floating around the perimeter, after locking eyes with me, the Dragon went all poof and in her place was a wavy green-haired, big breasted Onee-san with seductive clothes akin to a feudal era hostess.  
  
"Ehhhh.....ehhh???" Mikoto gaped in shock and she covered her eyes with both hands with face flushed red—her fingers were open though.  
  
This Onee-san was truly a top-notch beauty. Not only her appearance was so pretty, she also had that wild, nonchalant personality which I like. I bet she would be very cute while being totally submissive.  
  
"You mortals truly could not listen. I could only visit the human world every one hundred years to meet my wife. Yet, all you did was shooing me away. Now Kohaku, let us return together and do our first nigh--"  
  
"Alright!"  
  
It's only a dream anyway. Why not make it a wet dream?  
  
"....w-wait a second, Kohaku. Aren't you going to hit me or beat me up to death?"  
  
"Why should I? I mean, you're so pretty I felt I could eat you up all night."  
  
I gave her a thumbs up before giving her the all submissive look while I edged closer towards her, wanting to sunk my face into the pair of bountiful melons.  
  
"....waaaaaaaah! My cute, innocent and pure Kohaku has turned to a perveeeeeert!"  
  
"..but I had always been cute, innocent and pu--"  
  
Before I could finish my words, the Onee-san turned back to her dragon form and cried. I could see trails of blood pouring over as she flew through.  
  
It was a critical hit, not that I intend for it to happen.  
  
"Sigh....."  
  
Such a cockblock. I want to see such a pretty person every day.  
  
Well, it's not like Mikoto weren't as beautiful, but I really want to be squished in between two pairs of boobs instead of just one.  
  
"K-Kohaku sama, that's a nice treat." Mikoto put up a stupid smile with blood spurting out at mass amounts from her nose.  
  
Collateral damage!  
  
"Don't tell me the Dragon would only visit one hundred years later."  
  
"As long she wasn't urged to teleport back, I'm afraid she could visit any moment soon, but now that you're here, Kohaku-sama, she wouldn't dare to wreak havoc."  
  
"Hey, Mikoto."  
  
"What is it, Kohaku-sama? I will try my best to help."  
  
"I'm truly pent up, can you sleep with me?"  
  
Mikoto's an adult, she'd be fine. I was also fine since this body's also one thousand years old and my actual self was already way past the legal age.  
  
I never asked Mikoto's real age since it's rude to ask a lady hers. It might incite police sirens if she said she's 12.  
  
..but if she's 12 I'm 12.  
  
Though well, her appearance looked like she's in her early twenties or late teens at least.  
  
"W-with K-K-Kohaku sama? Ah...I....am not..."  
  
"What's wrong? If you don't want to do it, that's fine, I could just use my fingers...."  
  
I lift up two of my fingers in a V-sign. Mikoto's buttons seem to be completely turned on after seeing this.  
  
"No...no! It's my duty as the caretaker to service Kohaku-sama...even if it's that sort, in fact, I'm very grateful!"  
  
"You seem to be very enthusiastic about it. Is your fetish girls, or are you particularly obsessed with lolis? Fox girls? Or are you especially infatuated with lesbian fox girls?"  
  
"....yes, it's true. In all honesty, I only had seen images of Kohaku-sama in the records and I immediately fell in love with you. I became the caretaker due to my own abilities, but I especially trained so hard because I was really obsessed with you. That's why I'm looking forward to this, I will take all the pain because, with you here, all of it would turn to wealth of pleasure.."  
  
That creepy confession sent shivers down my spine a bit—though, I didn't particularly mind. It was me who'd asked for it first.  
  
She kind of dodged the question there. I wasn't sure how gay she was, but from what I could infer, she's even gayer than me—I was actually a guy in real life so it didn't count though.  
  
"Err...Mikoto? Why are you obsessed with me so much?"  
  
"Kohaku-sama, I couldn't understand why I love someone. Kohaku-sama definitely could know the reason, but as a mere mortal, my wisdom is limited. I beg Kohaku-sama to teach me..."  
  
The heck she talking about? I pretend to put on airs of an expert as I simply nod to her antics.  
  
"I understand. So get us a pleasant room already."  
  
"....yes, hold my hand, Kohaku-sama."  
  
Mikoto was also really pretty and those knockers were top grade. I hope it would also lactate lots of milk.  
  
It's a pity I couldn't rope the dragon lady for a threesome, but I hope next time I was dreaming, I could start again from last time.  
  
As our hands connected together, there was a blink motion and I found myself inside an enormous Japanese-styled room with futon laid out. There was burning incense which made me feel so horny, plus the scent also gave out a truly relaxed atmosphere. In addition to that, there's the moonlight which would fall on us through the room's gaps; highlighting the erotic body parts even further.  
  
I couldn't hold it in as I saw Mikoto slipping her hands inside her shrine maiden clothes, revealing one of her melons.  
  
"Mikoto!"  
  
I embraced her body and kissed her lips. Her body was so hot and the feel of lips truly set my whole body on fire.  
  
"Mhhh....slurp....lick..."  
  
...that was my first kiss. I was a fox loli and I lecherously kissed another girl. It felt so wrong yet it's so right.  
  
As I inserted my tongue in, Mikoto responded put by entwining our tongues. Her saliva was so delicious. I continue making out with her until I felt my small nipples all erect and there's a lewd amount of juices overflowing from my pussy, drenching my kimono.  
  
I could feel my fox ears twitching a lot and after a good few minutes of french kissing her, I finally pulled away and long, creamy trail of saliva formed between us. I immediately smear it with my fingers and licked it clean, savoring every texture.  
  
My nine tails also wriggled around due to my excitement but it seems to behave itself the entire time.  
  
I notice Mikoto were so nervous she didn't even touch me even a bit. Staring hard at me, her breathing went ragged and she began rubbing her legs together.  
  
I held her sweaty hand and gently whispered:  
  
"If you won't touch me, I will help myself...hehe.."  
  
"Geez...Kohaku-sama..."  
  
I couldn't help but think that I was truly attracted to the cute face and voluptuous bodies. Mikoto had both, but her legs, butt, and fingers also look so perfect. Not to mention her submissive, homely personality which made anyone want to push her down.  
  
She truly made me horny.  
  
It'd be perfect if I could videotape the whole thing, I want to see a loli fox girl having yuri sex with a lewd shrine maiden.  
  
...but just the sensation would be enough I guess. I had a good imagination, even before this dream it had always been easy imagining myself as a girl having sex with another girl.  
  
I pulled her clothes down, revealing a ripe pair of G-cup melons and lots of white and viscous liquid seem to overflow from her pink nipples. Her areola was quite large it was even comparable to the size of my small fists.  
  
"Don't stare so much....I'm a shrine maiden yet my body is so perverted."  
  
"Nah, it's especially the kind I love very much. Thanks for having such a slutty body. I really love you, Mikoto...mhhhmm...chu...."  
  
I started nibbling on her nipple, my loli voice letting out something so lewd and wrong, but I truly enjoyed letting my voice out.  
  
I just hope Mikoto wouldn't go to jail from this, maybe I would but I hope the jail would be filled with cute legal loli girls. I wanna be ravished by them so bad.  
  
Sweet liquid poured down my mouth, it's so thick and creamy like she was cumming from it.  
  
"You suck on it too, since your tits are so big, you definitely could."  
  
"...but Kohaku-sama...that's so embarrassing."  
  
"It's too late at this point, we already kissed and I was sucking your melons right?"  
  
"Yes...Kohaku-sama...slurp...slurp..."  
  
While I was milking one side of her tits by squeezing it and drinking it from my hands, she lifted up the other one and began licking her nipples and putting her boobs to her mouth back and forth like fellatio as her milk kept pouring down. The sight was truly erotic, I continued stripping her clothes down and when her cleanly shaved pussy came to view, I was shocked when she was even more drenched than I was.  
  
"Just how many times you touched yourself every day?"  
  
As I kept squeezing her breasts, milk didn't seem to stop—instead of the amount and thickness actually increased. The honeyed flavor and creamy taste were even apparent if it were a regular milk I'd caught on diabetes. It's so sickeningly sweet and addicting.  
  
Mikoto pulled out her mouth from her nipple and long, creamy trail of hers splashed all over.  
  
If I were my usual self, I wanna wank my penis so hard and cum at her tits, but it was best if I were a big breasted futa onee-san. I would also spray my breast milk all over her, cumming both ways.  
  
"....three times....even though I'm a shrine maiden."  
  
...it sounds like she's lying, it's definitely more than that. Probably around five or six times. If I had such a slutty body for the first time, I probably could do it even ten times.  
  
"Can't be helped if the deity you worship were such a horny girl."  
  
Since I was already full, I want her to enjoy herself too. I stripped naked in front of her, trying to do some striptease but since I didn't really remember the move, it probably turns out awkward. Though I saw Mikoto's eyes truly beaming with desire as if molesting me hard was the only thing she had on her mind.  
  
At the same moment, the moonlight fell directly on my body. Even I got turned on when I looked down on my small chest.  
  
I want to feel as many lewd experiences as I could before I woke up from this dream. Who knew, when would I get it again?  
  
"Ahhhnnn...ahhh....ahh..." with Mikoto's extremely lewd body in front of me, I used her as masturbation fodder.  
  
I fondled my chest slowly and gently. As I caressed the small mound, I felt a sense of comfy tingle. It was also great when I pinched my nipples and I kept letting out high-pitched moans. The moment I stroked the bean atop my pussy, jolts of electricity spread all through my body and immediately I began spraying out torrents of liquid.  
  
"....look at my shameful display, Mikoto...ahahaha...."  
  
"It's so pretty."  
  
The lewd Miko began to lick my juices drenching the floors, which formed a puddle. The sight of her tongue slithering against it was very erotic.  
  
I just notice Mikoto actually came few times just from watching me.  
  
"I'm going to use my tail..."  
  
This time, I made my tails move around, caressing my tits, nipple, hands, feet, clit, and pussy—basically every single sensitive spot I could think about. The furs felt even better against my skin, it immediately escalated me further into cloud nine. My tail also twitched even more—but as I tried stroking it like my penis, jacking the furry areas around two at once—there's an even stronger sensation as even more violent juices squirted from my pussy; it ended up landing at Mikoto's face.  
  
She opened her mouth and licked every last drop her tongue could reach. Noticing her lewd expression and the love juices she slurped was mine, the heat started to accumulate on my body, especially my face. There's just so much shame I wanted to crawl in a hole so much and cover my entire body.  
  
Although I wasn't the one to talk, due to my shameless actions before.  
  
After such intense cumming for two times in a row, my body felt rather sluggish, but I got to treasure such opportunities especially since this was a dream.  
  
"Kohaku-sama, you're so cute...forget my insolence but, I truly want you to violate me....please...mess me up."  
  
"Mou...Mikoto, just how much a pervert are you?"  
  
"It's because Kohaku-sama was so attractive, I became this much of a pervert.."  
  
My heart seems to beat fast every time someone beautiful like her called me cute.  
  
"Y-you too, Mikoto...you're also very pretty, when you seduce me I got really horny."  
  
"Mhhnnn...Kohaku-sama.."  
  
As a fox loli, I got really addicted kissing a gentle onee-san girl like her.  
  
"Do it more...put your tongue in."  
  
"Slurp...lick.....lick..."  
  
That's right when a girl was just so damn pretty and cute, her only partner was another girl that's just as attractive.  
  
This was why I love Yuri so much.  
  
When I saw her perfectly proportioned face, glistening long black hair, clear white skin, and her curvy, voluptuous body, I couldn't help but feel so damn lucky.  
  
Even more, when she also seem to desire me just as intense and she looked like she's feeling so damn good.  
  
Under the visage of moonlight, shining through the windows, I embraced her hot, naked body with my bare naked figure. Our breasts pressed together and I could see those thick milk smearing against my skin. Some of it starts pouring into my small, perky nipples.  
  
"You're a literal cow...just how much milk do you..."  
  
"Those milk came of my sexual desire, that's how much I'm..."  
  
"Say no more, for now, let's just focus on feeling the best we could."  
  
"Nn..."  
  
My hands traced upon her sleek, smooth skin. She seems to be smearing her whole body with her tit juices, I could smell the heavy scent of her milky treat I truly love.  
  
"No...don't smell me too much."  
  
"It's really good, I want you to lactate endlessly for me as well..."  
  
"Kohaku-sama...please violate me whenever you desire too...I love you very much."  
  
I lost count just how much me and Mikoto kissed together. It seemed a strange power seem to awaken within me, as our lovemaking got even more intense, a surge of uncontrollable primal desire rose up within me.  
  
I want to ravish her body even more.  
  
My hands began tracing her soft and plump butt. With my small fingers, it was even more full and pleasant to touch.  
  
She herself was sucking on my modest breasts so much with her own humongous rack sliding against my skin, smearing my clear white skin with her milk.  
  
"Even if you suck too much...ahhhhn..milk's not going to come out...."  
  
"I don't mind, Kohaku-sama, I really love your chest."  
  
"Ahh...more.."  
  
I really enjoy the feeling of my breasts being sucked.  
  
I returned the favor by picking up the pace on her butt. She let out sweet moans but it turned out to an ecstatic scream as I inserted one finger to her ass, which slid in without effort.  
  
After so many rounds of sucking, rubbing and kissing, I realize we hadn't even done cunnilingus or scissoring yet.  
  
Since I already came another two times and Mikoto around five times already, I decided to finish this quick since she was wearing that ahegao face all the time. Her breathing was totally ragged she seems on the verge of passing out.  
  
"Mikoto, can you lick my pussy a bit? I wanna lick yours too..."  
  
"Kohaku-sama...that's...!"  
  
The pervert shrine maiden breathing got even more ragged and her complexion look even frailer, even few seconds of cunnilingus action was impossible.  
  
"If you're tired, let's just rub together. Here, place your crotch against mine and move your hips."  
  
While our bodies so close together, I shifted one leg so my pussy met up with hers. She also did the same thing  
  
"Ahhhnnnn!"  
  
"Hyaahhh!"  
  
The sensation was incredible. Each time our little bean bumped against another, jolts of electricity ran around my body. Our vagina also interlocked in a deep kiss when we wriggled our flesh. There was a comfy kind of heat and surge of euphoria when our lower mouths grind against another, accompanied by sloshing sounds which made it even lewder.  
  
At this point, her breasts still didn't stop cumming milk. Moreover, it was the thickest I've ever tasted of her.  
  
"Mikoto...I'm cumming again.....!"  
  
"Come together with me, Kohaku-sama!"  
  
As I was about to climax, I arched my body upward. Mikoto herself already cum about three times more when she rubbed against my vagina.  
  
The euphoria was so intense I blacked out for a moment and I felt my legs giving out.  
  
Our shameless screams broke through the night as we were drenched by each others' love juices. Meanwhile, Mikoto's milk still spurted endlessly, it looked extremely erotic like she was a victim of bukkake.  
  
When I reached out to lick her milk-covered body, her flesh twitched again.  
  
"....Kohaku-sama...so dreamy...."  
  
It took all of her strength just to speak; she immediately lay down out of breath after cumming a few more times, just from the sight of a naked loli fox licking her milk-covered tits. As her nipple was so big, I might look like a little girl sucking a small penis.  
  
How wrong it seemed like actually motivated me to do it again.  
  
Technically I was older though, both the loli fox's and my actual age.  
  
"So dirty...Mikoto, let me wash you.."  
  
"No...no! Kohaku-sama, if you kept doing erotic things to me, I'll die from cumming!"  
  
"Just how perverted was your mind...."  
  
"I....when I saw Kohaku-sama for the first time, I immediately want to masturbate..."  
  
"Sigh...if I left you alone, you'd still shlick in the shower huh."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Stop being such a nympho."  
  
In the end, I cleaned herself in the least erotic way possible by dunking her entire body to the water barrel.  
  
As if it had purification purposes, she immediately sobered up and her lust-filled eyes were no more, but as soon as our eyes met, lewdness started to accumulate in her again. I forgot I was also stark naked, with her milk also covering my body. Looking at my reflection at the bathroom mirror, it was also very erotic, smeared with cum-like substances, I want to shlick at it.  
  
Not intending to seduce her anymore, I simply splashed my body with water. Yet, the reflection of my water- drenched body made it even lewder. I heard few more squirting sounds from Mikoto and she finally passed out in the bath.  
  
Seriously, I've never seen someone this perverted, excluding myself.  
  
I quickly wiped her body with the big towel in the bath. When I wiped her melons, I tried my hardest to restrain my desires not to molest her while she's out.  
  
To be honest, I was really surprised at how much of a sex maniac this fox was. Even after cumming so many times, my body still craved for more and more, endless pleasure.  
  
Though, my soul already had enough of this pleasure. Any more of that, my mind would probably break. I fiddled with the wardrobe and found some casual clothes. Looks like I was still in the Modern World with the casual shirts and pants this girl had. After I dried her body, I put on her clothes and let out a long sigh.  
  
The first hurdle cleared.  
  
I also put on her clothes, but since my body was that of a loli, it was way too big for me, but after I look for a bit I notice there's some which were a perfect fit.  
  
About my tail, it's surprisingly not a problem as it didn't seem to get in the way at all. After I put on the short little girl pants, the tail magically appears without tearing the hole apart. It's very convenient.  
  
...still, looking at these little girl outfits on display. If I were to have sex with Mikoto wearing this, it would make Mikoto look completely like a pedophile and it'd look exactly like crime—which was also great.  
  
The yuri scenario of a lolicon woman being dominated by her prey, wasn't it awesome? Yep, I want to ask her to Roleplay by next time.  
  
I took her milk and juices drenched shrine maiden outfit, plus my own kimono and tossed it to the laundry bag outside. If my guess was right, an attendant would take the clothes in.  
  
....but wouldn't they use up the chance to pleasure themselves with it? I hope the rest of them weren't perverts like Mikoto and me.  
  
I sighed at the moon after I dropped the laundry.  
  
Though, somehow I felt something was amiss.  
  
"Ahhh....yes.....Kohaku...you're so cute...even though you're having sex with another girl...it felt so hot—ehh...Kohaku why are you here!"  
  
Another pervert was shlicking outside the entire time.  
  
It's none other than the Lolicon Dragon Onee-san Girl.  
  
...  
  
The chill beneath the moonlit sky could be felt clearly as I was wearing thinner clothes. I still hadn't discerned my current appearance since I had a habit of not checking up the mirror every single time.  
  
It was such a long dream; I wanna wake up soon.  
  
...  
  
Lolicon Onee-san stood there with her usual outfit, a sexy kimono which showcased her bare shoulders and humongous cleavage. She raised her skirt while she stroked her clit with one hand and another fingering her moist vagina.  
  
"Don't stare at it so much...."  
  
"You're so shameless. You already watched me and Mikoto lewding and you still had the gall to call me out."  
  
"Uuuuu...."  
  
It's such a damned cute reaction. I couldn't help but pat her head. The crying Lolicon earlier let out a pure smile seemingly devoid of perversion.  
  
"Errr..would you please lower your skirt."  
  
"Hyaaah!"  
  
Noticing again what she was doing, she covered her pussy with both hands. I took out a handkerchief, offering to wipe her crotch but she immediately rejected. She ended up wiping herself without reservations in front of me and immediately tossed it towards the laundry box.  
  
Both of us sat there, viewing the beautiful twin moon of differing colors. Though the atmosphere was truly awkward.  
  
"Kohaku."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
I couldn't get enough of this loli voice.  
  
"Back then when you're doing it with Mikoto, I notice you didn't use your tail that much. It's like, it was attached to you but most of the time you didn't even feel its presence."  
  
"Ah."  
  
Are you commentating on that? The Lolicon Onee-san might love peeping on me more than I thought.  
  
That aside, back in my previous life, I had a habit of carrying a pillow with me around when I was at home. It made all the comfy feeling in my butt felt totally natural.  
  
I made up an excuse:  
  
"It's just, I spent too long time in a human's body. Mikoto told me it's been many years since my 'hibernation' ehehehe..."  
  
It's the only logical explanation I could think of.  
  
Straightening her kimono and covering up her chest. Lolicon Onee-san's tone turned bit serious.  
  
"That's completely plausible, but that might also mean you're losing your powers due to dormancy. While I do not know why were you sealed in the first place--"  
  
"Stop, stop! If you dump me with so much information, I would be troubled at work when I woke up."  
  
"Work? You're already the Guardian of this Shrine and the Patron Deity of this Nation. I don't know if there's anything more related to your work than this."  
  
"Gulp."  
  
Oi...oi...you guys kept throwing bombs at me. Patron Deity of a Nation was a loli?  
  
Was this Hyperdimension Neptunia?  
  
I swear this dream was getting weirder.  
  
Before she continued pouring more infodumps, I cut her off.  
  
"....err...by the way, what's your name? Y'know it's been so many years so I forgot."  
  
"I was a dragon the humanity sealed in-between the two moons. I didn't have a particular name, feel free to call me as you wish."  
  
Goddamnit, my naming sense was the worst yet you gave me this opportunity.  
  
Green dragon of twin moons. Something easy to remember. Ah, I have no clue.  
  
"Can I call you Midori?"  
  
"Uh....alright."  
  
From her tone, she didn't seem that pleased with the name, but I could faintly see her lips curled up and red blemish started appearing on her face.  
  
"In any case, I'm not completely awakened here. When I slept, there's a good chance I would return to my human form. It might be for a day or even one hundred more years before I was back. Until I fully clarified the matter, please let it rest for now. I'm afraid, in the worst case, I wouldn't be able to protect anything."  
  
"Rest easy, Kohaku. Meeting you after so many years were enough for me."  
  
"Thankies, Midori..."  
  
Since my mind was too tired for sex, I wonder if I could get up in mint condition for work?  
  
I end up laying three futons for Mikoto, me and Midori.  
  
It didn't take long before I fell asleep again.  
  
..but contrary to my expectations, I didn't wake up in my old body.  
  
I was still the loli fox and the first thing I saw upon waking up was Mikoto licking my pussy.  
  
I pretend to sleep a bit more while trying my best not to moan.  
  
I don't wanna wake up from this dream anymore. This world was too perfect for me.  
  
On that world, my life was meaningless and stagnant, simply because I couldn't do Yuri stuff. In here, I did Yuri stuff--so I felt at home.  
  
Thanks for having me.  
  
...oh right, I didn't realize since it was so soft.  
  
My head was actually rested on Midori's boobs.  
  
...and they're molesting me while I slept.  
  
Well, bring it on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trivia:
> 
> Based on Google-translate
> 
> Kohaku : amber
> 
> Mikoto : precious (oh dang it, totally didn't expect that one)
> 
> Midori : green
> 
> Waga / Onushi : the old Jap way to say I / you.
> 
> ...
> 
> I really should learn more Jap but laziness took over every time.

**Author's Note:**

> The high priestess' name is censored since she's not really a part of the story at all.


End file.
